Psyché
by Frentu-chan
Summary: Un cumpleaños. Una palabra.Pysche significa tanto mariposa como alma.ChojiHina


**Psyché **

**(Feliz cumpleaños, Choji)**

_**En griego, alma y mariposa eran la misma palabra:**_

_**Psyché **_

Las horas pasaban cual segundos, o quizá comodías. No importaba. El tiempo no importaba. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tampoco lo hacía la gran cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa. Tan solo las canciones tan antiguas que sonaban como música de fondo recordaban a Choji tiempos mejores, tiempos pasados en los que alguna vez fue feliz.

-Estás bien?-Preguntó tímida la peliazulada.- Pareces un poco ausente.

-Lo siento Hinata. Te agradezco todo esto, de verdad. Pero no tenías por que.

-No puedo dejar a nadie solo el día de su cumpleaños.

Sonrío. Realmente, pese a ser una chica tímida tenía un inmenso corazón. Nada la unía a Choji, a parte de haber sido los dos de la misma promoción, y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Ünica persona que se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

Volvió a mirar la comida, esperando ver algo tentador. Pero nada le llenaba los ojos. Hoy no le apetecía comer. Menos aún pensar que estaría haciendo el resto para no venir.

-Creo que voy a irme.-Dijo levantandose del asiento y llevandose consigo la caja de ceras que la chica le había regalado.

-Voy contigo.-Y la chica imitó al susodicho.

Los dos caminaron por entre el jardín de la casa Hyuga a la que el chico había sido invitado por Hinata. Pero pronto se sintió sobrecogido por su explendor y pidió a la chica si podían abandonar el lugar.

Esta accedió y pronto estuvieron los dos paseando por las calles de Konoha.

No podía decirse que paseasen juntos. Caminaban por inercia por entre las calles. Cualquier segundo lugar o momento era bueno para pararse a descansar. El tiempo noexistía, era na invención. Todo parecía parte de una función previamente ensayada.

El cielo grisaceo, el calor antes de la tormenta, las calles fantasma en las que no se veía nadie...Todo.

Los dos eran almas errantes. Almas que un buen día se cruzaron en el camino. Almas con el corazón resquebrajado por el amor y los complejos. Almas que caminaban espectrales por las calles fantasma de una ciudad sin vida.

Pero una mariposa cobalto rompió el hechizo. Inundó el perdido color de sus miradas meláncolicas recordándoles que aún seguían vivos. Despertandoles del sueño del que creían que nunca despertarían.

Era la casualidad de las cosas. La casualidad de convertirse en personas tras una larga caminata. La casualidad de encontrarse a solas un día como aquel.

E hipnotizados por su vuelo siguieron a la mariposa.

Sus alas batían a favor del viento y los conducía a fuera, al bosque con vida donde los pájaros cantaban y las abejas polinizaban las flores.

Entonces la hermosa mariposa se posó sobre la rama de un árbol y los dos jóvenes tropezaron entre sus ramas, cayendo juntos al suelo. Reían a carcajadas.

Sonrojados miraron juntos la copa y, a través de ella las nubes.

Puede que no pegaran ni con cola. Puede que todo el mundo crea que serían una pareja sin un pasado, ni un presente, ni un futuro.

Pero en ese instante en el que la calma inundaba sus corazones y los únicos testigos aparte del árbol, los pájaros, el viento, el cielo, las nubes y la la mariposa eran ellos mismos, se enamoraron.

Y el tiempo pasaban, pero ellos no lo notaban. Lo hacían todo y no hacían nada. Quietos, sobre la hierba mojada, con las mentes en blanco, inundandose del aroma del otro, esperando una señal.

Y pronto el sol cayó y la luna tomó su lugar en el cielo, inundandolo todo de un mágico brillo plateado que inundaba todas las cosas.

Los cabellos de hinata hacían cosquillas en las mejillas de Choji, pero los dos continuaban en silencio mirando la luna.

Y la mariposa salió de su escondite para impregnarse de luz de luna y hechizarles de nuevo con su embrujo. Esta vez, se posó con cuidado sobre la frente de Hinata. Esta se ruborizó levemente.

Choji sonrió y se levantó tambien y quiso alargar un dedo y que la mariposa se posara sobre el.

Pero el brazo flaqueo y perdió el equilibrio para caer de bruces sobre algo blando y dulce.

Entonces sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y supo que era un beso.

Un beso accidental pero, al fin y al cabo un beso. El primer beso. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida.

**...**

**Decidido, no se escribir y me pirro por los oneshot jajaja. En fin...que bien no?Me encanta esta parejita y aprovecho el cumple de choji para hacerles un fic. Por cierto que yo también estoy de cumpleaños(XDXD)Y aunque Choji no este entre mis preferidos es un personaje con muchas posibilidades que se adapta moiii bien a los fics jajaja.**

**Ueno, muchas Gracias por leer. De veras. Espero algún review(se escribe así, verdad?)Besines **

**P.D: lo de Psyché lo encontre luego de hacer el fic y me dejo muy volada jajajaj. Besos.**


End file.
